kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Key
The Kingdom Key is the most recognizable Keyblade in the Kingdom Hearts series, and is the form used in almost all depictions of the weapon. It has appeared in every entry of the series to date, and has been confirmed to appear in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. The Kingdom Key is the true form of Sora's Keyblade, and possibly all Keyblades, as it has been shown to be wielded by a large number of Keybladers. The Kingdom Key also draws out the true power of Sora's Keyblade, even though it is not the strongest keychain. The Kingdom Key first appears when Sora receives the Keyblade during the destruction of the Destiny Islands, in Kingdom Hearts, but is not wielded by Sora alone; Riku, Roxas, and Xion have also used it, and King Mickey is often seen wielding a color-inverted version of the weapon. For Riku, the Keyblade takes the form of the Kingdom Key when he takes it from Sora, and for Roxas, the Keyblade he wields is in fact Sora's Keyblade, existing in two places at once.Director's Secret Report XIII, p. 29; Tetsuya Nomura: "The Keyblade that Roxas used and the Keyblade that Sora once lost in Castle Oblivion are the same thing. Furthermore, these two both used the Keyblade at the same time. This can be explained by the relationship between Roxas and Sora. Thus, they both can wield two Keyblades, which, in fact, has an important meaning. This is also related to Xehanort’s memories, but this point can’t be touched on just yet." It is as of yet unexplained how Xion is able to wield the Kingdom Key. The Kingdom Key also appears in the secret video The Gathering, where Terra pulls it from the ground in Sunset Horizons. The color-inverted Kingdom Key that King Mickey wields is in fact the Keyblade from the Realm of Darkness, which he obtained to mirror Sora's Keyblade from the Realm of Light.Director's Secret Report XIII, p. 28; Tetsuya Nomura: "In order to work, the door needs to be closed from both the Dark side and the Light side and both a Dark and Light realm Keyblade are needed. The King needed a Keyblade opposite from the realm of Light Keyblade that Sora had, so he went to the realm of Darkness to obtain one." This purpose is reflected in its coloration - where Sora's Keyblade is silver, Mickey's is gold, and the same goes for their hilts. Even the rainguard, blue on Sora's Kingdom Key, is red on Mickey's. Appearance The Kingdom Key is depicted as a classic skeleton key approximately 3.5' long, with a long silver keychain extending from the hilt, and a Hidden Mickey token on the end of the keychain. The blade and teeth of the keyblade are silver, the rainguard is blue, and the hilt is gold. The teeth of the keyblade form the outline of a crown which matches the crown charm Sora wears. Stats Trivia * The Kingdom Key is the form depicted in all pre-rendered videos, as it is the only keychain which is possessed throughout each game. For example, no matter what keychain you use to fight World of Chaos, the cutscenes, afterward, depict the Kingdom Key in its place. * The use of a Hidden Mickey as the Keyblade's token may be due to Mickey being the main character in early plans for Kingdom Hearts. * The contrast of the silver color of Sora's Keyblade and the golden color of Mickey's are reminiscent of the silver and gold keys of heaven in Christian belief. Just as they lock and unlock the gates of heaven, these Keyblades have been shown to lock and unlock the door to Kingdom Hearts. Notes & References See Also * Sora * Mickey * Roxas * Xion * Mickey's Kingdom Key